Boat
| image = | classification = Vehicle | franchises = Friday the 13th Jaws Universal Monsters | films = Creature from the Black Lagoon Friday the 13th Jaws | programs = Fear the Walking Dead | comics = | characters = | related = Automobile; Bicycle; Helicopter; Train; Truck }} A boat is a general term used to describe a watercraft. There are many different types of boats that are used for a variety of purposes. Speed boats for example, are good for zipping around the bay or the ocean for fun. These are also referred to as "motor boats", which also has an entirely different meaning as well. Yachts are big fancy pleasure crafts that rick pricks own. They go out and have their little expensive parties on the lagoon sipping mimosas and bottles of champagne while some scantily clad blonde chick sunbathes on the deck. The military utilizes boats for travel and armed combat. Boats employed for militaristic use are usually vessels conscripted for service by a nation's navy. American organizations that use boats include the National Guard, the United States Navy, and the United States Marine Corps. Canoes are little boats with no real amenities. They can accommodate a number of people sitting in front of one another and its only means of motivation is through the use of oars or paddles. On the TV series Fear the Walking Dead, there is a boat of some note called The Abigail. The Abigail is a luxury yacht owned by Thomas Abigail. It was used primarily by Thomas' boyfriend, Victor Strand. In the early years of the zombie apocalypse, Victor used it to escape from Los Angeles, bringing with him members of the Clark family, the Manawa family and the Salazar family. Appearances Films * 2-Headed Shark Attack - Water skiers and boats. * Anaconda - Film crew aboard a boat captained by Mateo. * Bram Stoker's Dracula - Dracula travels on the Demeter from Transylvania to England. * Creature from the Black Lagoon Lucas drives a tramp steamer called the Rita down the Amazon. * Friday the 13th (1980) - Alice Hardy's canoe. * Ghost Ship, The - Uhhh... it's a ghost ship. * Jaws - Quint is the captain of the Orca. * Jaws 2 - Sailing boats at Amity. * Jaws 3D - Boats at Sea World. * Jaws: The Revenge - Boats in Florida. * Swamp Thing - Jude uses a boat to ferry Alice Cable across the swamp. * Us - Gabe Wilson has a speed boat called Craw Daddy. Television * Charmed: P3 H2O - Park ranger on a boat on the lake. * Fear the Walking Dead: The Good Man - Victor Strand's yacht, the Abigail. * Fear the Walking Dead: Monster - The Abigail. * Fear the Walking Dead: We All Fall Down - The Abigail. * Fear the Walking Dead: Ouroboros - The Abigail. * Fear the Walking Dead: Blood in the Streets - The Abigail. * Fear the Walking Dead: Captive - The Abigail. * Fear the Walking Dead: Sicut Cervus - The Abigail. * Fear the Walking Dead: Children of Wrath - The Abigail. * Secret Circle: Witness - Flashback of boat fire that killed the original Secret Circle. * Walking Dead: Something They Need - Rick & Arron paddle out to abandoned boat house for supplies. Comics * Preacher 21 - The Saint of Killers takes over the San Demetrio and kills all of the crew. Novels * Friday the 13th (novelization) - Alice Hardy's canoe. Notes * There is an episode of The Walking Dead called "The Same Boat", but ironically, there are no boats in this episode. References Gallery Category:Articles Category:Vehicles